hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 400
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 400: Characters in Order of Appearance #Nagi Sanzenin #Hayate Ayasaki #Ayumu Nishizawa - appears in flashback #Gouji Ashibashi -appear in flashback #Britney - appears in Nagi's manga #Super Ballistic Robot (Hayate Ayasaki) - appears in Nagi's manga #Witch (Maria) - appears in Nagi's manga #Squirrel familiar (Ayumu Nishizawa) - appears in Nagi's manga #Rabbit familiar (Chiharu Harukaze) - appears in Nagi's manga #Cat familiar (Athena Tennousu) - appears in Nagi's manga #Manga-eating familiar (Kayura Tsurugino) - appears in Nagi's manga #No-tits (Hinagiku Katsura) - appears in Nagi's manga #Chiharu Harukaze #Maria #Hinagiku Katsura #Alice (Athena Tennousu) Summary Given that this is the 400th chapter, Nagi announces that they're at the punishment corner, where someone must strip nude. Hayate asks Nagi why the 400th chapter requires punishment, and she explains that it's punishment because the serialization has been kept going sluggishly for 400 chapters, but Hayate says that's a reason to celebrate, rather than have punishments. Nagi explains that as a comedy manga, it's usual for them to scrape behind in the shadows of the more popular titles, but moments like this require one to put their body on the line and try something ridiculous. Hayate explains that they've already done this punishment before, but Nagi ignores him and asks who's going to come up to strip. The title page shows a picture of Hinagiku, in the middle of stripping with a tearful and embarrassed expression on her face. As part of the 400th chapter celebration, Nagi decides that she'll have everyone read her manga. When Hayate questions this, she explains that it was promised that every 100 chapters she would show her manga, and Hayate is surprised that she's remembered this in the first place. Hayate reminds Nagi that since she's in the middle of a doujinshi competition, but Nagi, who was already furious, tells him to shut up and explains that everyone who's already seen the movie and anime already shown things after the competition, and therefore everyone knows what happens. Since Hayate isn't married to Ruka in these, Nagi is confident that she'll win the competition. Hayate remarks that spoiling the manga within the manga is probably a bit extreme, but Nagi doesn't care, as all she wants is to show her manga. Hayate reminds her that new readers aren't going to know about the promise, but Nagi throws one of the many volumes of the manga at him, saying that any confused reader can just go through all the volumes. Hayate then adds that Nagi's scribbles probably couldn't be published in Sunday. Nagi, however, says that she put a lot of effort into this particular manga, and that it should be up to par, since she had followed Gouji's advice and based the manga entirely off of her life. Nagi's manga begins with her character, Britney, waking up from a wonderful dream, but she can't remember it. Feeling like she might be missing something if she doesn't remember the dream, she goes back to sleep. A robot, described as the Witch's familiar comes in and wakes her up. She uses her "magic power" to throw a pillow at the robot, and it asks her to stop, and to actually wake up on her own for once. The robot then rolls away, and Britney goes to the table to have breakfast. Just then, the witch, modeled after Maria, but with something covering her eyes and wearing a headband with decorations resembling fox ears, shows up, and she tells Britney that her parsley is not a decoration. The witch would always tell Britney this, but she didn't like parsley and would always just slide it away. However, this just prompts the witch to tell her to eat her parsley more, and eventually, she gives up and eats it, since she's currently training to be a "super sorcerer." Just then, she sees her own familiar, a little squirrel with a head resembling Ayumu's, chewing on shoelaces. The squirrel tries a few different shoes, trying to find her favorite. Britney then mentions that there's another familiar in the mansion, a rabbit that wore glasses, and had a head resembling Chiharu. However, she was extremely top-rate, and this resulted in what Britney considered a sin: She would always go around and say that she wasn't an otaku. Furthermore, if she saw two boys out on the street having fun, she would watch them, while blushing. Britney also mentions that she has a locked folder on her computer, hiding some sort of secret. Another familiar, resembling a cat, but with Alice's head, would just stare blankly but she could also control the rest. Finally, she had one last familiar, which resembled Kayura, which would only eat manga. Britney declares that in the end, she's the only normal one in the house, but someone denies this. They resembled Hinagiku, but with a large cutting board for a body. She introduces herself as No-tits, and she adds that she is good at Tsukkomi. The robot rolls in and asks if No-tits will always be No-tits, angering her and causing her to knock out the robot. In the end, Britney declares herself the only normal one in the mansion. Just then, Chiharu hits Nagi in the head with one of her slippers, demanding that she doesn't actually do this. Nagi defensively asks her what she was doing and Chiharu denies having a hidden folder on her computer. Nagi says that she thought her computer was loaded with BL images, which Chiharu also denies. Maria also denies going on about parsley as the witch was portrayed, and Hinagiku says that calling her No-tits is just ridiculous, though Alice adds that one is actually true. Nagi tries to convince them that it's alright, and that they should keep on going because they were about to reach the exciting parts, but they ask her to save it for a different time. Nagi assumes that they're going to make her wait until the 500th chapter, which would take roughly two years to reach, and the narrator encourages the reader to continue reading the series. Trivia *When reminding Hayate about the promise to show her manga after every 100th chapter in the series, Nagi throws a copy of Hayate no Gotoku! Vol 36 at him. *After "spoiling" the events that has yet to come in the manga, Nagi brings up the series Akagi. *While in Britney's bedroom a ? box and a warp pipe from the Super Mario series can be seen as super ballistic robot leaves her room. **In addition a creature heavily resembling a Boo can be seen a portrait behind the Witch (Maria) in Nagi's manga. *While refering to the Rabbit familiar's (Chiharu Harukaze) habit of secretly watching boys having fun together on the streets, a couple of teenage boys resembling Shinji Ikari ''and "to a less extent" ''Kaworu Nagisa from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion can be seen. *The Manga-eating familiar (Kayura Tsurugino) appears to be eating a Shonen Sunday magazine. Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters